Bard Tales: Lina Marde
by Blackstaff
Summary: One day Bowie Butterball decides to take a trip into Myth Drannor. There he encounters Zhentarim and two indivisuals he would never expect.
1. Prologue

_**Bard Tales: Lina Marde**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the lands, characters, and concepts in the Forgotten Realms, except for those I created myself.**_

Elient 8 1369 DR, Year of the Gauntlet

**Prologue**

The assassin's grey eyes looked to the door as the dark elf entered the room. He was sitting quietly in a chair with his weapons in their sheaths, wearing his dark leathers. His goatee was trimmed and his raven black hair was thick and full. He noted the smile the drow wore on his face. "You seem to be in a cheerful mood," Artemis Entreri said quietly to the drow who wore an eye patch over his left eye.

Jarlaxle nodded and removed his wide brimmed hat with the diatryma feather that covered his baldhead. He was tightly muscled wearing a white silk vest, black leather pants, and high black boots. "We are taking a trip to the Dalelands my friend," the dark elf mercenary said in a quiet voice. Our employer would like to visit a little place called the Hall of Angels."

Entreri stared at Jarlaxle for a moment. "In which city is this temple located? Shadowdale? Battledale?"

"Not even close," Jarlaxle replied with a wide grin. "The Hall of Angels lies in a small spot in the ruins of Myth Drannor. I believe the elves called the set of ruins Lina Marde. Which means Song Hall in the common tongue."

The assassin kept crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on the dark elf. He had never been to Myth Drannor. The only knowledge he had of the once great elven city, that now were nothing more than ruins where demons and devils lurked; were the stories told by many aspiring adventurers who had planned to set out for the ruins and loot the mysterious treasures that were waiting for them. Very few had ever returned from Myth Drannor, and those who did, spoke of beautiful structures, walls with ancient writing, and dangerous monsters that lurked at every corner.

"So we are going to Myth Drannor," Entreri stated in his cold-calm voice. "Why exactly are we going there? What does Ileznara desire from the Hall of Angels?"

"A couple of statues, a painting, and a mirror," Jarlaxle answered.

"A mirror?" Entreri asked, slightly confused. "A mirror?"

"A mirror," the dark elf repeated. "It's suppose to be a beautiful mirror, crafted in gold, with many jewels lined along the edges. Whether its magical or not, she did not say, but from the way she spoke, it sounded like she valued it very much. We will leave in the morning. If we travel by horseback, we can get to Myth Drannor in two days."

"A mirror," the assassin sighed as he grabbed Charon's Claw with the hand that was covered by the black-red stitched gauntlet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wearing a light brown leather vest over his elven chain armor, the halfling Bowie Butterball quietly walked down the dirt path that led into Myth Drannor. A light chill swept through his brown curly hair as he continued down the road towards the ruins.

"Where are you heading off to Master Bard?" asked a soft voice from behind the halfling. Bowie turned to see the elf Merith Strongbow approaching him. A tall elven male with long black hair, and two eyes-one green and one blue-Merith was one of the Knights of Myth Drannor. It was his duty, as well as the other Knights to warn travelers about the dangers of the ruins.

"Good day Merith," Bowie greeted in his evangelist like voice. "What brings you out here?"

"You know very well why I'm out here Bowie Butterball," the elf replied. "The question is why are you going to Myth Drannor by yourself?"

Bowie shook his head, unsheathing his magical short sword Vithril. The pommel of the weapon was blue with black leather handgrip. "I'm going to visit the Lina Marde," the halfling answered," and I'm not going alone."

"_That's right Merith, I'm going with him," _a soothing feminine voice said in Merith Strongbow's mind.

"Sylune," Merith whispered in awe," I didn't realize that you would be going with him?"

"_Do you honestly think I'd let my godson go into Myth Drannor all by himself?"_ Sylune ghostly voice asked with a laugh. Merith shook his head, and then Bowie continued down the road.

The Knight of Myth Drannor wondered if he should have told the halfling bard that two others were on their way to the Lina Marde.

Bowie entered the halls of the Lina Marde quietly. The walls were made of white colored stone with elven runes and pictures engraved one the walls, just below the ceiling. The halfling thought that if he could keep himself hidden in the shadows, he could avoid any wandering creatures, but then the sound of beautiful singing and metal clanging against metal filled the air. The bard drew his short sword and ran forward. He wondered if he would be encountering foolish adventurers who had ignored Merith's warnings.

When he arrived at the scene, he found a human and a drow elf fighting against four harpies.

"Perhaps the elf wasn't exaggerating when he told us that these ruins were dangerous," the human with raven black hair remarked in a calm voice just as his long sword ripped through a harpy's stomach. Bowie noticed that the human's long sword was emitting a fierce red glow.

"It is nothing that we cannot handle," the drow wearing an eye patch replied as his rapier sliced right through a feathery wing. "Besides, I thought the song they sang was quite lovely."

The remaining two harpies flew at the human. The human took a step back and held his long sword in front of him. He swung the long sword in the air, and black ash fell out of the red glowing blade, covering the harpies in darkness. The human drew his dagger and stabbed it in the cloud of ash, then swung his long sword through the cloud. When the cloud disappeared, the two harpies lay dead on the ground.

"As I said," the dark elf remarked in a cool voice. "It was nothing that we could not handle. But you know, from what I heard about Myth Drannor, I would have expected a devil to attack us."

"Usually the devils appear on the other side of the ruins," Bowie said casually as he walked towards the two strangers. "The Lina Marde isn't usually a place in Myth Drannor where would find demons or devils. Although there have been times where I've literally bumped into them."

"And who might you be?" asked the drow as soon he noticed the halfling approaching. Bowie could sense the curiosity in the drow's voice. He glanced over at the human, noticing his grey eyes staring at him.

"I am Bowie Butterball," he responded, holding his hand out. "I've never seen you two in Shadowdale before. Are you new to the city?"

The human continued to stare at Bowie. The drow however grasped the halfling's hand hard and shook it. "I am Jarlaxle, and this is my friend and associate Artemis Entreri," he answered in a charming voice. Once Jarlaxle released his grip, Bowie held out his halfling hand for Entreri to shake. The assassin didn't move from his spot. He continued to stare at the halfling.

"Let me get this right," asked Jarlaxle. "You've actually traveled these parts of Myth Drannor?" Bowie nodded and the dark elf continued," So would you know where the Hall of Angels is located?"

Bowie nodded once again. "It's far up ahead. I can take you there if you want. I was on my there myself actually."

"For what reason would that be?" questioned Entreri, breaking his silence.

The halfling turned toe the assassin. Entreri then noticed something familiar about the halfling's brown eyes. For a moment, Bowie reminded him of his friend Dwahvel Tiggerwillies. "I go there to write my songs. Its hard to write a song in Shadowdale when you hundreds of townspeople asking to see Storm Silverhand, or asking for directions to Elminster's Tower. Why are you two down here?"

Jarlaxle smiled as he removed his hat. "We are like any other eager adventurers who come into Myth Drannor to seek its treasure. As for why we are going to the Hall of Angels in particular, there is something that an employer of ours desires."

The halfling smiled. "Well then we should join up together. If there are any devils down here, we all would stand a good chance against them if we stuck together."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jarlaxle could see the assassin's eyes looking at him. He turned to the halfling and said," Let me discuss this with my friend."

Bowie nodded while Jarlaxle and Entreri walked over to a corner. "_Do be careful of them Bowie,"_ Sylune's ghostly voice whispered in his mind. "_Something about them..."_

"Its all right Sylune," Bowie whispered," I know who Entreri was the moment I heard his name. I learned some things about him and Jarlaxle when Roland, Val, and I went to Calimport a year ago."

Across from where Bowie was standing, Entreri continued to stare at the halfling. "Do you think we could trust him?"

Jarlaxle glanced back at Bowie, then replied," He seems to be a jolly fellow, and it looks like he knows these ruins pretty well. Still if he proves useless, we can always just kill him."

Entreri nodded, then watched as the drow mercenary walked over to the halfling. "Bowie Butterball, we've decided to accept your offer," the dark elf declared in a merry voice.

Bowie nodded, then noticed two men wearing shining black breastplate armor emerging from the tunnel. They wore black tabards over their armor with a yellow **Z** on the front. The halfling bard recognized it as the symbol of the Zhentarim Organization.

"We've got company," Bowie commented as he drew his short sword. Before Entreri and Jarlaxle could draw their weapons, Bowie began to sing a ballad written by the famous bard Mintiper Moonsilver. Both the assassin and the drow felt strength and powerful energy flowing into their bodies as they heard the halfling's song.

Containing to sing his song, Bowie ran up to the first Zhent, bringing Vithril's sharp edge across the base of his neck. The other Zhentarim soldier slashed his long sword at Bowie's side, but the bard dodged the attack and turned left. He quickly brought his magical short sword's blade down across the Zhent's arm.

The Zhentarim growled as he felt the warm blood from his wound run down his arm. He was ready to strike the halfling, but then the true power of the bard's weapon took affect.

Entreri and Jarlaxle watched as the Zhentarim's feet started to tap and shuffle. The soldier's body and arms began to rock back and forth as Bowie made two more slashes with his sword across the Zhent's midsection. He quickly finished the dancing Zhentarim soldier with a hard thrust in the chest.

"Well it's official, he is coming with us," Jarlaxle remarked as Bowie sheathed his short sword. Entreri noticed the cold look on the halfling's face. The assassin stared back at the halfling's eyes. Why were the halfling's eyes familiar to him?

"Were those Zhentarim soldiers?" Jarlaxle asked, recognized the symbol on the dead Zhent's tabard.

Bowie nodded. "We just may face something worse than demons. There has been a plot among the Zhents for along time to raid the Hall of Angels. If we want to rescue those treasures, then we better move quickly."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bowie, Entreri, and Jarlaxle traveled down a long narrow hallway until they found a room to stop and look at on their left. The room was large with four walls made of marble. There were two suits of chain mail armor on each of the four walls. Entreri had searched the room for any secret doors or traps. He had personally hoped to run into a couple of Zhentarim soldiers.

Jarlaxle examined one of the suits of armor. It was beautifully crafted with elven symbols engraved on the chest piece. Standing next to the drow elf, Bowie reached out and touched the suit of armor. Its smooth metal felt cold against his fingertips.

Entreri was ready to leave the room when he noticed a set of armor over his shoulder raking its lifeless gauntlets in the assassin's direction. Entreri grabbed his Jeweled Dagger. His left hand snapped forward, driving the dagger in the suit of armor's chest piece.

After Entreri freed his dagger, the armor fell to the floor with a loud clang. Another suit of armor sprang to life behind the assassin. Bowie quickly stepped between the armor and Entreri. He stabbed Vithril into the armor's chest piece, and then stabbed it once more for good measure.

Jarlaxle reached into his bracer and pulled six daggers. One by one, he threw them at the remaining six suits of armor. After the daggers found their targets, only one of them began to move on its own- that is until Bowie drove his short sword into its side.

Entreri stood in a corner, his weapons drawn incase anything else decided to jump at him. Jarlaxle gracefully walked around the room, examining the elven runes on that he noticed on the floor. "This was a meditating room," the drow said softly before sitting down on the spot where the runes were engraved. "Perhaps I will rest my feet and take my reverie. Why don't you both sing a song until I'm done. Bowie I'm sure you know of a couple of ballads that you two can sing while I rest."

The assassin wasn't too enthusiastic about the drow's suggestion. Bowie on the other hand, brought out his silver harp and quietly sang a song about the elven hero Starbrow. Entreri sat down in a spot near the door and studied the halfling. Throughout his life, Entreri had heard the songs of many bards. He wasn't the type of person who really enjoyed singing, though he had to admit that Bowie had one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard.

The halfling bard caught Entreri's stare and stopped singing. "Sorry," he muttered as he slowly put his harp away.

The elf wizard Ashenni sat quietly in her tent, waiting for Lieutenant Bolovar. She was a beautiful sun elf with golden eyes and flaxen colored hair. She wore black silk robes and kept a dagger close to her belt. Not only was she a high ranking wizard of the Zhentarim, she was also the consort of Semmemon, the Lord of Darkhold.

Lieutenant Bolovar strode into the room. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a thin brown mustache. He wore the standard breastplate armor with the black tabard that bore the symbol of the Zhentarim on the front, and carried a black hilted long sword on his belt. "Ashenni, our scouts have not returned," he said in a quiet masculine voice.

"That's because they are dead lieutenant," Ashenni announced in her angelic voice. "I have scryed the area where you told them to scout and found them dead."

"What beasts killed them?" Bolovar wondered aloud.

Ashenni shook his head. "There were stab wounds on their bodies. Perhaps I can scry to see who their killers were. Until then, make sure the troops are alert and ready. We will proceed to destroy the Hall of Angels as planned." When Bolovar left her tent, Ashenni grabbed her mirror and began the first of many scry spells.

The bronze amulet under Bowie's shirt twitched slightly. The halfling sighed and looked over at Entreri, who was staring at this black-red laced gauntlet. "You felt it too," the halfling bard said calmly. "Our Zhentarim friends must be trying to scry on us."

Entreri continued to stare at the gauntlet, then his grey eyes looked at Bowie. "Why do you have such enmity towards the Zhentarim?" he asked in his calm voice, remembering the expression on the halfling's face when he told him that there might be Zhentarim down in the Lina Marde.

"Lets just say that I'm apart of a powerful organization that fights the Zhents," Bowie answered in a calm voice," but my hatred is towards their leader Manshoon. He is a ruthless and powerful wizard who killed my mother and father before my very eyes. I was only six years old at the time."

The assassin stared at Bowie. "And do you think that Manshoon is down here?"

Bowie shook his head. "Manshoon isn't the kind of wizard who would just stroll into Myth Drannor. Even if Manshoon were down here, Myth Drannor would be crawling with Zhentarim and Harpers. No I think its just some up and coming mageling who wants to carve a reputation with Manshoon. Like my mother did. She was once an assassin who worked for the Zhentarim. From what I heard, she and Manshoon were supposedly friends. Yet he murdered her in cold blood. I watched them die in front of me, then I took my mother's short sword and sliced him across the eye."

Seeing that Jarlaxle was starting to rouse, Bowie stopped speaking. Entreri continued to stare at the halfling. It was hard for him to picture Bowie, who must a frightened child, taking his mother's short sword and slashing the Zhentarim leader across the face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They walked in the ruins for what seemed like two hours. They stopped when they came across a massive stone building. Seven stone columns stood in front of the doorway,. Beautiful stone statues of winged angels holding harps were planted in front of the seven columns.

"Is this the Hall of Angels? Jarlaxle asked, his eyes gazing upon the sight of the building. Entreri looked at Bowie, who began walking up past the statues. He quietly opened the large wooden door, and entered the Hall of Angels.

After a minute, Jarlaxle and Entreri walked into the building. At fist, the inside of the Hall was all darkness. Then they heard Bowie's voice singing a song in elf tongue.

The room quickly lit up, revealing a large empty lobby. The floor was made of smooth marble, and several statues-similar to those outside were lined up against the walls. In the middle of the lobby, was a large staircase that ascended to the second floor. Entreri was the first to notice the halfling bard standing at the top of the staircase.

Entreri then noticed seven wisps floating around the room. Just as the assassin was ready to draw Charon's Claw, Bowie quickly said," Do not worry. These wisps are actually spirits of the elves who performed within these walls." Bowie looked at Jarlaxle and said," the vault is down the hall to your right. I'll be in the amphitheater if you need me."

Jarlaxle and Entreri watched as the bard walked away. The drow mercenary looked at Entreri and said," Perhaps we best get started."

The assassin pulled up the hood of his cloak. "You can start without me."

The dark elf watched Entreri move up the steps with speed and stealth. He knew the assassin was going to follow the bard. Would he kill the halfling? Jarlaxle asked himself. He didn't want to find Bowie Butterball with a dagger wound in his throat. After all, the halfling had a beautiful voice.

Jarlaxle decided not to think about it too hard. He slowly gazed up at a beautiful portrait of an elven couple singing a duet. "Maybe I will wait just a little while and enjoy the scenery before I grab the treasures from the vault."

Holding his dagger in his left hand, Artemis Entreri quietly crept onto the large stage, watching the halfling as he sat on the stage. When he was in close range to the halfling, Bowie began to sing a song in the halfling language:

_She walked in robes made of silver, her hair colored as gold;_

_Her beautiful eyes were colored blue, and her mature is both strong and bold._

_Her steps were full of grace, her skin as smooth as silk;_

_Her lips were like sweet honey..._

The halfling stopped singing. Entreri thought that be had been spotted, but then from where he stood, Bowie asked out loud," What's a good word that rhymes with silk?"

Rarely did the assassin reveal to those he watched from the shadows. He slowly walked up to Bowie. "Who was that you were singing about?"

Bowie turned to Entreri. "I was singing about my love Hannah. We met years ago. After getting wounded in battle, I was forced away. I quickly sought shelter in the woods. Then I heard a beautiful voice coming from far away. I gathered my strength and followed the voice. I continued to walk in the woods until I saw the most beautiful halfling maiden." He stopped, when he noticed Entreri's cold gaze. "I trust that Jarlaxle is already looting the vault. I'm sure that Ileznara will enjoy her treasures. I guess this beats your days as an assassin on the streets in Calimport," he added with a smile.

Entreri stared at the halfling in disbelief. "How do know about that? Did you cast some sort of Legend Lore spell on me?"

Bowie shook his head. "I didn't need to. I learned about you from a relative of mine. A year ago, I traveled to Calimport. One night I decided to make a stop at the Copper Ante. The proprietor there, Dwahvel Tiggerwillies, took one look at my eyes and recognized me as the son of Shayna the Orchid, my mother. That night I learned that Dwahvel and my mother used to work together in the halfling thieves guild-that is before my mother worked for the Zhentarim. Not only that, but I also learned that Dwahvel is my second cousin on my mother's side."

The assassin took a seat, and continued to listen to the bard's story. "Our conversation eventually led to you," Bowie added. "She told me some interesting things about you."

"Like what exactly?" Entreri asked in a cold voice.

"She said that Artemis Entreri was the absolute best in his profession, and that I should watch my back," Bowie quickly answered. "She also said that you were her friend." Entreri smiled as his thoughts turned to Dwahvel Tiggerwillies back in Calimport. "She then asked if I was married," Bowie continued. "I told her about Hannah, but that we weren't married yet."

The assassin crossed his arms. "So what's stopping you?"

Bowie raised an eyebrow. From what Dwahvel told him about Artemis Entreri, he would have never expected a question like that coming from the assassin. Still he answered it. "Believe it or not, Hannah's mother is the goddess Yondalla. She told me that I could not marry Hannah until I defeat some great evil that will threaten the world, or something like that. I'm not sure what means exactly."

Bowie was about to ask Entreri's advise on the matter, but when he looked up, the assassin was had disappeared off the stage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"My Lady Ashenni, we have learned that there are our guests are at the Hall of Angels," Lieutenant Bolovar said with a smirk.

Ashenni smiled and grabbed her dagger. Her attempt to scry on the men who had killed her men had failed, but Bolovar had successfully tracked their footprints. "Grab the men. We attack immediately." Bolovar bowed his head and walked away from Ashenni. The Zhentarim wizard would avenge the deaths of her men.

Jarlaxle had found Entreri standing at the staircase, holding his Jeweled Dagger, The drow mercenary held the golden mirror in his left hand, and three miniature statues of elven singers in the right hand. The painting Ileznara asked for was in his portal hole. "I take it you've disposed of our little friend."

Entreri shot a glare in the drow's direction. "He is in the auditorium trying to come up with a song for his woman."

"That sounds very romantic," Jarlaxle said quietly. "While you were listening to the halfling's singing, I grabbed the items we came here to get. They were pretty easy to find. It seems that we can leave now, though I did want to explore this concert hall some more." Jarlaxle walked to the door and opened it.

From the stairs, the assassin watched as the drow peeked outside, then quickly shut the door. A second later, several thumping noises came from the other side of the wooden door. "Looks like we have company. About fifthteen Zhentarim soldiers and a beautiful elven woman are right outside the door. The bard must have something to do with this."

Entreri's thoughts immediately went to Bowie. Could he have known the Zhentarim were coming. The halfling did say that he had ties to a strong organization.

"Did you say that the Zhentarim were coming this way?" Bowie asked as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

Entreri's dagger was in hand as he turned to the halfling. "They are. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

The halfling shrugged his shoulders. "Its possible they could have followed our tracks. Are you suggesting that I gave the Zhents our location?"

"You did say that you were tied in with a powerful organization," Entreri said in a low voice.

Bowie sighed. "I'm a Harper."

Even worse, thought Entreri as he stood in front of Bowie. The assassin knew of the semi-secret organization that fought evil across the land of Fauern. He had come across many Harpers; both alive and dead in his days in Calimport. Then he remembered the incident years ago when a group of Harpers defeated the Night Parade.

"A Harper," Jarlaxle mused.

"Yes a Harper," Bowie repeated. "Now, you said that there were fifthteen Zhents, and a beautiful elven woman. Did she have flaxen colored hair and wear black silk robes?"

Jarlaxle nodded. "She did. Why, is she a friend of yours?" the drow asked with a smile.

Bowie crossed his arms. He knew of one elf woman in the Zhentarim Organization. "Ashenni. She is the consort of Semmemon, a wizard and ruler of the Zhent fortress called Darkhold. She is a wizard of mediocre power."

Entreri looked from Bowie to Jarlaxle. "Still it would not be an easy fight. Sixteen against the three of us."

Jarlaxle was about to say something until Bowie made a coughing noise. Both drow and assassin looked at the halfling, who reached into his shirt and pulled out a bronze amulet. Embedded in the center of the amulet was a small black stone. The bard looked at the Entreri and Jarlaxle and asked," Have either of you two heard of Sylune Silver hand?"

"Isn't she suppose to be dead?" Jarlaxle asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bowie smiled. "Well...

Outside of the Hall of Angels, Ashenni and her band of Zhentarim soldiers stood guard, ready to attack. Having already sent a warning shot comprised of arrows and darts when the drow poked his head outside of the door, Ashenni knew it would only be a matter of time, before the drow and his other two companions came out and faced her men.

Just as Ashenni finished her thought, the wooden door opened slowly. Ashenni and her men expected the three to emerge from inside. Instead a specter of a beautiful woman in tattered robes and long hair appeared outside of the door. She slowly floated past the columns and the statues.

It took only a moment for Ashenni to recognize the ghost as Sylune Silver hand, one of the Seven Sisters. Before she could call to her men to stand back, Ashenni watched as silver fire shot from Sylune's fingertips, scorching the flesh of five of her Zhent soldiers.

Bowie, Jarlaxle, and Entreri ran from the open doorway. The bard and the assassin quickly stepped to where Sylune had blasted the five Zhentarim soldiers. Jarlaxle drew two daggers from his bracer and sent them flying through the air. Both daggers quickly found their way into a Zhent soldier's neck.

Two Zhentarim quickly charged the drow, singing their long swords at his body. Jarlaxle felt one of the blade rip through his left pant leg, barely breaking through his skin. Jarlaxle drew a rapier from his bracer (something that caught the two Zhents off guard) then stabbed one of the Zhents in the neck. The drow mercenary quickly dodged the other Zhentarim's attack. He made a hard stab in the Zhentarim soldier's heart.

Sylune continued her spell casting, throwing a barrage of magic missiles at two frightened Zhentarim. After Sylune had killed the two frightened Zhent soldiers, Ashenni stepped up to the ghost and threw a magic missile of her own. Sylune battled the elf's missile with her transparent arm, then grinned.

Entreri stepped up to two Zhentarim, one bald and the other blond haired. He made a quick slash with Charon's Claw across the face of the blond Zhent solider, then stabbed his Jeweled Dagger into the wounded Zhent's throat. The bald Zhen made a quick stab with his long sword. The assassin parried the Zhent's blade with his red glowing sword, then drove the tip of his dagger into the bald Zhentarim's gullet. Entreri felt the dagger absorb the soldier's life force.

Another Zhentarim charged the assassin. In one quick movement, Entreri withdrew his dagger from the lifeless Zhent, then sidestepped the other Zhent's charge. He slashed the Zhentarim soldier across the back with Charon's Claw.

Bowie moved towards a pair of dark haired Zhentarim soldiers. He began singing a Harper ballad, channeling his music and bardic ability to inspire courage to Jarlaxle, Entreri, and Sylune. One of the Zhents made a swing with his long sword at the halfling's shoulder. Bowie swiped Vithril across the dark haired soldier's neck.

The other dark haired Zhent bashed his morningstar across Bowie's shoulder. The bard felt the pain in his shoulder from the Zhent's attack. He growled and slashed a vertical cut down the dark haired Zhentarim's face. The Zhent began to move and shuffle uncontrollably. Bowie made one more cut and ended the dark haired Zhent's life.

Lieutenant Bolovar stepped up to the halfling, making a fierce swing with his black hilted long sword. Bowie ducked Bolovar's swing, then made a low cut across the Zhentarim lieutenant's kneecap, then another cut across his forearm.

Bolovar's knee and arm bled slowly. Ignoring the pain in his arm and knee, he stepped back and made a thrust with his weapon at the halfling's face. Bowie deflected the Zhent's blade and stepped right. He slashed Vithril hard across Bolovar's right hip. The lieutenant was ready to turn and slice off the halfling's head, but then his feet began to dance.

Darkness filled the area as Bolovar's feet began to stomp and move in a fast motion. Not being able to see, Bowie stabbed his short sword forward a couple of times. He heard the lieutenant gasp for air as Vithril penetrated his throat.

Bowie stepped back as he heard Lieutenant Bolovar's body dead body fall to the ground. The halfling expected to see Entreri standing behind him. He had remembered the assassin's long sword produce a cloud of black ash that blinded the harpies. When the halfling left the darkness, he saw Jarlaxle standing there. "Thank you, but where is Artemis?" he asked.

Jarlaxle pointed over to where Ashenni and Sylune were throwing their spells at one another. It took Bowie a minute to notice Entreri creeping up behind Ashenni.

Ashenni shot a ray of energy at Sylune. Sylune Silverhand laughed as the energy hit her, then she vanished in front of the elf's eyes.

The elf wizard scanned the area. She saw that all of her men were now dead. Then she saw the halfling and the drow, but the human who had come out there with them was nowhere to be found. She then felt a pinch in the small of her back. Ashenni began to feel the life fore being extracted from her body.

She turned to see the human standing behind her. Entreri's eyes stared into hers as a trail of black ash poured from Charon's Claw. The assassin swung his blade, covering the air in black ash.

Ashenni was blinded. She tried to step back, but then she felt the human's long sword rip through her robes. Blood seeped out from the midsection of her body, and she fell to her knee and began chanting a spell.

Entreri was ready to go for the kill, but he stepped back as a white light surrounded the elf. Ashenni vanished from the Lina Marde, leaving Entreri standing there with his weapons ready. The assassin placed his sword and his dagger back in their sheaths. He was content of letting the elf get away, so long as Charon's Claw had done its damage.

Jarlaxle smiled. "Looks like you've made another enemy."

Bowie shook his head. "Assuming Semmemon or Ashenni decide to actually take revenge. The Zhentarim maybe ruthless in battle, but they're always fighting amongst themselves to actually carry out any threats of plots of revenge."

Entreri didn't look back. He glanced at the halfling and the drow, then began walking back towards the entrance to the ruins. He was ready to leave the Lina Marde.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the warm afternoon, Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle stood next to their horses and waited outside of Storm Silverhand's house while Bowie was retrieving something from inside. Bowie had assured them that the Bard of Shadowdale was away, and that there were no other Harpers around. They did have an encounter with the Mailed Hero, an animated suit of armor that walked around guarding Storm Silverhand's residence. The Mailed Hero had asked Entreri if he had put on some weight since the last he was here. Entreri's replied with a stab in the armor's face while Jarlaxle laughed.

Bowie came out of the house, holding two small black rocks. They resembled quartz rocks. "What are those?" Jarlaxle asked.

"They are Philosopher Stones," Bowie answered with a smile. After hearing their name, Jarlaxle quickly took stones and pocketed them. Entreri stared at the halfling and his lips parted in a smile.

"So where does Bowie Butterball go from here?" Jarlaxle asked.

The halfling bard shrugged. "I'm scheduled to go to Candlekeep very soon. I'll probably just foil some Zhent plots to pass the time. I hope you get back to Ileznara safely."

Jarlaxle and Entreri looked at each other. "How do you exactly know of Ileznara?" the drow asked," Is she a Harper?"

"Heavens no," Bowie answered with a laugh. "I've spent some time in the Bloodstone Lands, and have bought some trinkets from her."

Entreri nodded while Jarlaxle tipped his hat and mounted his horse, then rode off. Entreri stared at the halfling, now seeing a slight resemblance between him and Dwahvel. After a moment of silence passed, Entreri said," Good luck to you Bowie Butterball. May you win your fight with evil." The assassin quickly mounted his horse and rode to catch up with Jarlaxle.

"Same to you Artemis Entreri," Bowie replied before going back to Storm's house to look for the Mailed Hero.

Entreri had quickly caught up with Jarlaxle. The drow mercenary said," Interesting fellow that Bowie Butterball. He had a beautiful voice, and some surprises up his sleeve." He paused and laughed," And to think, Sylune Silverhand is his godmother." Jarlaxle paused once more, then he added," You know, he kind of reminded me of myself."

"Just what the world needs," The assassin muttered while shaking his head. He wondered if Bowie would ever share the adventure he had with him and Jarlaxle. Maybe the halfling would write a song about it.

The assassin also wondered if the halfling bard would live long enough to avenge the parents, as well as destroy the great evil so that he could marry his beloved. Perhaps they were connected in someway, Entreri thought.

It had seemed that fate had already laid out the halfling's destiny, Entreri said to himself as he rode next to Jarlaxle. Will fate deal the same to him someday? Maybe he and Bowie's paths will one day cross again, and together they would destroy the evil the halfling was destined to face.

Truthfully, the assassin didn't know if any of these things would happen. Yet there was one thing Artemis Entreri did know. He had made a friend in Bowie Butterball.


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

First of all, I want to apologize to the Artemis and Jarlaxle fans who thought I wrote the characters wrong. It was my first time writing a story with these two in it, and I wasn't sure how to go about it.

As for the Bard timeline, this takes place a couple of years after Bowie has already recruited Virgo, Val, and Roland.


End file.
